Many printers deposit a colorant (such as, for example, a printing fluid, which in some cases may be an ink) on a substrate (i.e. a print medium). During printing, in some types of printers including, for example, inkjet printers, at least the portion of the substrate that is currently being printed is placed on a platen of the printer. The platen positions the substrate at the proper location within the printer to ensure that the resulting print output on the substrate will be of high-quality. The set of substrate types can be diverse, and include paper, mylar, vinyl, and textiles, among others. Different substrate types often have different colorant-receiving properties. In some cases, these properties determine or affect the characteristics of a platen to optimally receive and handle the substrate. Accordingly, a printer may support many different types of interchangable platens, which may be removably installed in the printer based on the type of substrate to be printed.